Final Screams
by Prime627
Summary: What happened to Starscream after the Predacons find him? Do they give him mercy? Or is revenge on their minds?


Starscream flew into Darkmount and he walked to the throne. "Since Megatron is currently unwell and there are still Decepticons waiting for a new leader, it is only right that I take command." He was about to sit when Predaking and his new comrades flew in and eyed him within inches of sitting.

The Seeker's optics widened and he skittered away from it. "But perhaps a king should have a throne!"

Predaking grinned at him. "I have not come to steal thrones. I have come to even scores."

Skylynx snickered and the three Predacons transformed, cornering Starscream in the throne and they tore at him with denta and claws. Predaking threw him out of the throne and grabbed one of the Seeker's delicate wings with his jaws. He looked at his excited comrades and he put a paw on Starscream's back.

Starscream howled in agony as his wing was torn out of his body. He kicked at the Predacon, but the giant beast only spat the wing out and he fastened his fangs into his second wing. "This is for what you've made me go through!"

The Seeker screamed and tried to crawl away, tears rolling down his cheeks. Predaking let the Seeker get up and he watched the mech that had abused him struggle to his pedes. He fanned out his wings when he turned to look back at him and he smirked, giving the Seeker instructions to try and fly.

But Starscream limped as far away as he could get and he settled down in a corner, sighing and whimpering quietly. Skylynx started pacing and Darksteel looked to his king for further commands.

Having torn out the wings of the Seeker that Predaking had hated with a passion. He tipped his helm, assessing the Seeker, before he gave a slow nod. Though his revenge had been carried out and it had grounded his enemy, he still felt angry towards him.

He was not ready to let the Seeker get off easily.

Darksteel and Skylynx attacked Starscream and tore at him again, this time making more than just scratches and minor wounds. They revealed the Seeker's spark and they broke his legs. They snapped his wrist off him and Skylynx tore the arm that Starscream had gotten replaced. The Seeker wailed and sobbed for mercy, but Predaking just watched and did not call off his brothers.

When Predaking finally intervened, the Seeker was breathing heavily. His optics were half closed and his face was barely recognizable. Skylynx had torn off an arm and part of a leg. Darksteel had made the insides of the Seeker go on the outside. He was practically gutted and his spark flickered faintly in his chest and what was left of the Seeker.

"Return to the AllSpark," Predaking growled as he stood over the Seeker. He wrapped his claws around the dying spark and he tore it from his body, dropping it beside the fallen Seeker. "I pray to Primus you do not come back while I still function."

Crystal and Nightshade walked into Darkmount and looked around for some technology or materials they could use in the MedBay. "I can't believe Cybertron is up and producing life as it did before! It's _so_ beautiful," the medic gushed. She spun in circles, then purred loudly. She pulled her sister into a dance, but the other Seeker seemed to be distracted by something in the far corner. Crystal turned around and found Starscream's body. "Oh, no," she whispered.

Nightshade slowly walked to the body and she knelt, touching his cold armor and she whined. "He was slaughtered...by something..." She looked down and she saw Predacon tracks. "I guess he didn't learn..."

"This was a revenge attack, not an act of self-defense." Crystal lifted the Seeker's body and carried it out, letting Nightshade carry the spark of her former commander. "We will give him a proper burial."

Optimus blessed Starscream's voyage to the AllSpark as he had to several before him, though no one was as sorrowful than Nightshade and Crystal. To the others, it was more of a celebration than a loss. When Optimus finished his blessing, he let Nightshade come closer.

She looked down at the Seeker and her optics closed sadly. "He died as a Seeker I didn't know, but I loved him. I never stopped loving him." She laid a flower she had brought from Earth and Optimus touched her shoulder lightly.

Bulkhead covered the Seeker with a white cloth, laying Nightshade's rose on the covered body. Wheeljack helped his partner, wrapping the Seeker securely. He tucked the rose where it would stay.

And then they watched Starscream's body fall down the Well to the core.

"Bless him, Primus," Crystal whispered as she held her shaking sister. "Bless him."

Nightshade leaned in the doorway of Starscream's old quarters on the _Nemesis_. She looked around the room at the berth, the desk, the classic Seeker decorations. She remembered all the memories she had with the Seeker, how their laughter and purrs had mingled. She pressed her audio to a wall. She thought she heard his voice scolding her for watching him sleep. She went to the berth and she ran her claws over the sheets, pulling them up to her face. His scent was still there.

She whined and she fell onto the berth, pulling his pillows around her and she laid there, staring up at the ceiling and breathing in Starscream's scent. She looked over at the door when it opened and she saw a familiar figure in the doorway. _He looks so much like his father..._

Sonicsound walked in and laid beside her, burying his face in her neck. "I never thought I'd miss him so much."

She knew that Starscream didn't pay much attention to their sparklings once they were grown up and no longer needed their care. She kissed his helm and she sighed gently. "I know. I wish he could have been around you more, but he was...busy..." _Busy being fragged by a mech,_ she thought bitterly, but she immediately dropped her anger. He was dead now. It wasn't helping anyone by being angry with him right now. She needed to keep her helm clear and remember the good.

_Out with the bad, in with the good, out bad, in good, out bad, in good, out...bad...in...good..._

_Starscream peeked in on her while she laid in her supposed mate's berth. "How could anyone leave something so beautiful alone?"_

_ She had stood and hugged him, purring into his kisses. She loved him with all her spark and she thought he would stay forever._

She sighed against her son's helm as she kissed it. "Come on. Let's see if Optimus and Ultra Magnus are sharing war stories, mm?"

The silver Seeker reluctantly got up and led his mother to the RecRoom. Everyone was in the RecRoom

And there was one empty chair.


End file.
